Dogfight
by Fujiwara 86
Summary: Ryousuke shows Takumi he really likes him. But didn't know his brother had an eye on the young drifter as well.
1. Chapter 1

Dogfight

Pairing: RyousukexTakumi, KeisukexTakumi

Rating: PG-NC-17 (later)

Summery: Ryousuke shows Takumi he really likes him. But didn't know his brother had an eye on the young drifter as well.

Warning: Swearing, M/M, Yaoi, nudity, sexual content. (most of this happens later)

Winter was coming around the corner. The leaves started falling onto the streets of Akina, making a blanket since hardly anyone has been on it. Quiet whispers of the wind was soon interupted when a sound of a roaring engine, followed by a loud scream of tires sliding against the road.

Takumi focused on the road, tackling corners quickly. He had to get better since the new engine was still pretty new to was harder to control and slow. He made a last turn, making leaves fly into the night air. But still it dissappointed Takumi. He pouted and sighed heavily before heading back home to get the rest of the day's sleep. Tomarrow was a test day, and Takumi had a feeling he'd squeek by this one just barely.

Pulling up to his driveway, Takumi noticed a piece of paper on the side of the house. He put the car on park and reaved the engine before turning it off. "Dad can't be out now. It's too late." He said before getting out and closing the door. Curiously, he walked to the paper and peeled the tape off the wall. Opening it, he read,

_Call me_

_-__Ryousuke _

This made Takumi cring. Since he didn't have a cellphone for anyone to communicate with him, the person is stuck either waiting for him to return or just give up and wait till the next time they see him. In this case, Ryousuke was probably waiting. It's 5am and Ryousuke probably didn't want to deal with an angry Bunta. Takumi had to help the buyers with unloading the tofu and storing it today. For a reward, they gave him a free snack. Therefore he ran late coming home.

Walking into the house quietly, Takumi removed his shoes and tiptoed up the stairs hoping to get atleast one hour of rest. He'll call Ryousuke tomarrow after school and see what was so important he came out so early in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Takumiiii!!" Itsuki called out while running towards his best friend after school. "Where were you during lunch?! I was so lonely! The least you could have done was stop by and tell me you weren't gonna stick around." The shorter of the two whined. Takumi scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Itsuki. I had a meeting with the teacher." He said calmly. "Eh? Did you get in trouble, or is it about your test scores?"

"Both." He was caught daydreaming during the whole instruction on taking the test, and he fell asleep during the test. But as long as he slid by with only an average score, he's good. They walked out og the building still talking when something caught Takumi's eyes. Of course a yellow FD sticks out then anything. "Keisuke-san?" He mummbled, making his friend stop talking.

"Huh? Did you have him meet you here?" Itsuki blinked and faced the car. Takumi shook his head. "I'll catch you later, Itsuki." He waved and headed towards the FD. Right when he arrived, Keisuke stepped out tossing the ciggerette butt onto the ground.

_"He smoked in his car?" _Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"Took you long Fujiwara. You have a knack for having people wait for you." He glared, crossing his arms. "Get in. I'm taking you to Aniki." He huffed, getting back into his car.

_'What? Now?'_ Takumi opened the passanger side door and got in. "I'm sorry." He narrowed his eyes. "How long was Ryousuke-san waiting?"

Keisuke slouched his shoulders. "I don't know. But he didn't go anywhere today."

"Is he mad?"

"Cranky as hell." Keisuke growled.

This made Takumi uneasy. Was he supposed to call immidiatly? How was he suposed to know?

Keisuke pulled into a family restaurant and parked. "Come on. Aniki is probably still sleeping. We'll eat as we wait." Takumi nodded and followed after Keisuke. He wasn't used to going out after school. He was still in uniform, had his backpack, and tired from listening and working on school stuff. "Um...I can just meet you guys someplace. I really should go ho-" He stopped talking when Keisuke turned to glare at him. "N-never mind." It was no use.

The time in the restaurant was akward for Takumi. There were highschoolers there with friends. He could tell from the uniform. But he was with someone older, and honestly very attractive. Girls giggled all around them and whispered to one another. Even know while they eat.

"Fujiwara? You okay?" Keisuke spoke up, snapping Takumi out of his daze. "Wha- yeah. I'm fine." He poked at his food. "I'm just tired."

Keisuke scoffed. "Too bad. If I don't bring you to Aniki, he'll be angry." Taking a last bite, he leaned back. "Ne, Fujiwara? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Takumi hesitated and almost choked on his drink. Why such a question? It wasn't nessessary for Takumi. "Why?" He asked, looking down shyly and hidding his blush. "I don't have time for that." Was the only excuse he had. Keisuke shrugged and got up. "Lets go. It's been an hour." He said walking towards the door already. Takumi squirmed out of his booth and followed quickly.

The ride wasn't that long, but again it was unconfortable. Especially after that odd question. Getting out of the car, He was greeted by Ryousuke. "Hello Fujiwara. Sorry for dragging you over after school." He smiled. Takumi shook his head. "I'm sorry for you waiting. I was held back on the job."\

"Come in. I have something to discuss." All three entered the house, but Keisuke was stopped by his brother. "It's a private conversation, Keisuke. You need to leave."

Such cruel words shocked Keisuke. "Private?! Since when did you have private meetings with Fujiwara?" He growled. Ryousuke ignored his little brother and turned away. "Just go for a drive. Be back in three hours." Then a closed door ended that conversation. "tch!" Keisuke turned on his heels and stormed to his car.

Fujiwara didn't know what was going on, but now he was alone with the older brother. Who makes him really nervous. He started blushing and looked over at the couch, taking a seat. "So, what did you want?"

Ryousuke crossed his arms. "I want to talk about your new engine first."

So they talked, asked questions, and answered with no problem. This kind of discussion was okay. Takumi didn't even notice Ryousuke taking a seat next to him. "That's all I wanted to talk about." The man smiled. Takumi didn't believe it though. "Couldn't you wait?"

Ryousuke smiled. "I wanted to see you last night." He admitted. He watched as Takumi's cheeks turn red. "Fujiwara? You alright?" He reached out and gently lifted Takumi's head up by the chin. A gasp came from Takumi. "You're all red." He chuckled. "Why are you like this around me?"

Takumi studdered, leaning back. But Ryousuke made a quick move, pinning Takumi onto the couch and hovering over the boy. "Fujiwara? Look at me."

Fujiwara looked up at Ryousuke, with watery eyes. What was going on? It all happened so fast. "Ryousuke-san?" He was cut off by a sudden kiss, a nice gentle kiss that didn't bother him. He accepted the kiss and his eyes fluttered shut.

to be continued. . . . .

Authors Note: Okay...I may have typed this up for just the hell of it. I'm not sure if people will read it, and if they did they'd probably think it's boring. XD But I like taking it slow! I also haven't gotten hardly any inspiration. Only reading other fanfics. I mainly get inspired from RPing it. But...It's hard to find someone who will RP Initial D Yaoi.. ;_;

Here is the link if interested.:

There are other animes you can RP, including ocs. But enough advertising~! Hope you enjoyed the Fic~!


	2. Chapter 2

Dogfight

Chapter 2

It's almost a week. A week since the last time he saw Ryousuke. Infact, Takumi's been trying so hard not to see the man. He's been playing sick so his dad could give him a ride to school and back and allow him to stay in instead of doing deliveries. Bunta didn't like it, but Takumi promised to make it up to him by picking him up from the bar at anytime. Senpai even helped out by letting him off early before it got dark. He has seen Keisuke's car from outside his classroom window. And he had to walk around to the back to avoid the young Takahashi. It was hard, but Takumi can think of it as a game. Itsuki sighed. "Oi, Takumi. This is getting old. Why don't you just go talk to them?" He whined again. "Whats the worst they can do? Challenge you?" He soon got excited. "That would be cool though! Is that it Takumi?! A challenge?!"

Takumi ignored his friend and continued walking towards the back. He thought about the time he was last with Ryousuke. The man wanted everything way too fast...luckily, Takumi pushed him off before things got out of control. Ryousuke said somethings, but Takumi didn't want to hear it.

"Hey look. It's Keisuke!" Itsuki pointed at the man, standing outside of his car and smoking as always. Takumi blinked and looked up in suprise. "Seems like he out smarted you finally, Takumi." Itsuke teased and nudged the other's side. "I need to talk to him alone. I'll call you to tell you what's up later, Itsuke." Takumi waved bye to his friend and walked to Keisuke who glared at Takumi._ 'Why the hell is he mad?' _Takumi thought, trying to block out Itsuki's complaint and something about a _lonely driver_.

"Explain Fujiwara." Keisuke growled, crossing his arms after tossing the ciggerette butt next to him. "We couldn't get a hold of you for almost a week. What happened?" Takumi looked away and shrugged his shoulders. "Too busy."

Keisuke shook his head at this. "You dad said you were sick, but I knew that was a load of crap. Something happened between you and my brother, but that doesn't mean you ignore me too."

_'What is he whining about now?' _Takumi didn't want to deal with this. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time. I heave to get going." With that said, he turned and heared towards home.

"Hey wait." Keisuke stopped Takumi in his tracks, gaining his attention again. "I called your house and told your dad I'll be picking you up. Lets go out. Me and you."

Was that supposed to sound wrong? It made Takumi blush and hesitate. His eyes narrowed and he kicked his feet. Nah, he probably ment hang out like what most friends do. "What will we do?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, eat, practice drifting, hang out at the Akina lake, whatever you want." Keisuke walked to driver side. "Get in." He ordered. Takumi didn't know why he listens to his orders so easily. He got in with a huff and they were off to _hang out_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what happened?" Keisuke asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Takumi really didn't want to say what happened. It was too embarrassing, especially telling the brother. "It's nothing."

Silence came upon them, even if there were people around them chatting and laughing. Seemed like Keisuke knew. It made Takumi really nervous. "So did Aniki tell you?" He said calmly. "When he told me to leave, I figured he made a move on you."

Takumi's eyes widened. Did he know? Why the hell did he want Takumi to say it when he already knew?! It upsetted the boy and he just wanted to leave. Keisuke cleared his throat. "I'm not disturbed about it. I'm just wonderingnwhat your reaction to it was." He leaned back. Takumi lowered his head. "I didn't like it," He said quietly. "But I also didn't refuse." He said, blushing.

Keisuke had his eyes on Takumi and sighed. "Well, Aniki wouldn't stop talking about you. It's quickly getting old." It was. When Ryousuke had to go to school, he made Keisuke hunt down the kid. And when he came home with no good news, Ryousuke would be pissed.

"Lets go. I need air." He slid out of the booth, again leaving Takumi to struggle out of his.

The drive was silent. Not one word was said between the two. It was when Keisuke pulled up in Akina parking spot that he unbuckled his seat belt and pulled out his ciggerette pack. "Lets take a walk."

The walk was just as bad. They went down to the lake, listening to the soft swooshing of the water. Keisuke lite a ciggerette and inhailed the cancer stick before exhailing smoke. "So tell me, do you like Aniki?"

The question made Takumi think about it. He wasn't sure. He never had this happen to him. Infact, he was still getting over Mogi. "I don't know. I'm still confused."

"What's so confusing about it?"

"It's too soon. I didn't expect it."

"Well, you had a week to understand and decide."

". . . ."

"Are you listening?"

Takumi looked away and slipped his hands into his pants pockets. "I don't want to talk about it."

Keisuke got frustrated and inhailed from his ciggette again. "You're something else Fujiwara..."

Takumi pouted. The Takahashi's were the ones who were twisted. Ryousuke being the lazy, mysterious pervert, and Keisuke is a crazy stalker. Takumi was just being Takumi.

"It's getting late. I want to go home." Takumi rubbed his arms, signalling that he was cold too. And for a second, he could have sworn Keisuke had a hurt look on his face. Sorry he didn't have anyone to hang out with, but Takumi had school the next day.

Keisuke threw down his ciggerette down and stepped on it. "Lets go then."

That was some hang out time. Takumi was bored and upset on most of the time. Honestly, it wasn't any of Keisuke's business. Why was he so nosey?

Stopping nearby the Fujiwara's residence, Keisuke put his breaks on and relaxed. Takumi took it a his que to get out. "Thank you for picking me up." He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Tell your brother hi." It was the least he can say.

"So you like him, right?" Keisuke said out of the blue. Irritated, Takumi slouched his shoulders. _'I thought we went through this.' _

"Why does it matter to you?!" He said angrily.

Keisuke glared, hiding his reaction of Takumi's anger. "I'm tired of secrets being held from me!"

Takumi didn't like that answer and opened the door didn't expect Keisuke to grab side of his shirt collar and pull him back in. Takumi gasped, feeling a painful jab to his side drom the manual stick shift, but he felt lips on his. His eyes widened, and he moaned when he felt a wet tongue tracing the bottom og his lips. He couldn't help but open, allowing Keisuke's tongue to invade his mouth. He tasted the menthol from the ciggerette which was an interesting taste to Takumi. Hands carressed his side, under his uniform jacket, and over his shirt.

The kiss was broken, leaving the boy panting for air. Keisuke smirked, excited to see Takumi's face flushed. "To tell you the truth. I've fallen for you, Fujiwara. From the day I first saw you."

Takumi sat up on the passanger seat. What the hell happened?! What was he supposed to do now? First Ryousuke, then Keisuke?! "Keisuke-san. I don't know what to say..."

"Go out with me tomarrow. I'll pick you up after school." Keisuke said quickly. "And don't say anything to Aniki just yet."

_'Wouldn't that be unfair?'_

"You better go. I'll see you later." He smiled. Takumi nodded and got out, feeling weak. He watched as the FD dissapeared in the dark, forgetting about how cold it was outside. He had a lot to think about.

to be continue. . . .

A/N: I'm sooooooo tired!!! =____=; But I whipped this up to satify some viewers. One being Revu ~! Thank you for the review! I was really happy! XD You can say I was motivated! Thank you, thank you~!

Hope for more reviews~!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D and make no money from writing this story.

Dogfight

Chapter 3

Warning: Hand-job, Blow-job

It was hard hiding from one man, but two was hard. Everywhere he turned Keisuke was there. Didn't the guy have a life? He agreed to meet Keisuke the day after their first kiss, but Takumi called it off. He wasn't ready just yet, and was more focused on his testing. Keisuke seemed to understand but was hurt. He'll make it up to him, but today he had to see Ryousuke. As much as he didn't want to, it wasn't right to just leave him hanging.

The end of the day was like all others. Itsuki constantly talking about racing, and his concern of Takumi and the Takahashi brothers' friendship. They went their separate ways and Takumi walked to the Takahashi's residents. He wasn't sure if he could stand holding secretes from the older brother. He would be pissed to know Keisuke liked him and even kissed him...

Takumi felt his cheeks grow warm and tingly from his blush. He never felt so hot over a kiss. He really liked it compared to Ryousuke's kiss. Did he like the badass attitude of the young Takahachi, or the mysterious handsome and very skilled Ryousuke? Which one? Who?

The next thing he knew, he stood at the gateway of the Takahashi residents. He realized how big their house was. Compared to his house. Reaching up, he pushed the buzzer and cleared his throat.

_"Who is it?" _Ryousuke's voice was heard out of the voice box.

"Takumi." The young drifter said in almost a squeaking voice.

_"Alright. Hold on." _The man said and hung up. Soon the gates opened for Takumi, letting the kid in. From afar, he could see the door open and Ryousuke stepping out with a smirk. That look always made Takumi blush. It seemed more like the bedroom eyes, glancing with anticipation. "Welcome Fujiwara." He said and moved over so Takumi can enter.

Takumi felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, guiding him to the living room. "How was school?" He asked calmly, walking to the kitchen to get some beverages. The guy seemed calm. He expected him to be pissed for not hearing from Takumi for more then a week.

"It was fine...I'm exhausted from my tests." He simply said. He saw Ryousuke extend his arms, offering him a can of cola. Retrieving it, Takumi smiled as his thanks. "Um...I'm sorry for not talking to you for 11 days. I was...nervous." He narrowed his eyes.

Ryousuke took a seat next to Takumi, making the kid look up and his face reddening. This reminded of their first kiss.

"You alright?" Ryousuke leaned down to get close to Takumi which startled the kid.

"I-I'm fine." He said clutching the can to his chest. He quickly opened it and took a sip. He heard Ryousuke chuckle and turned his attention to him. The man sounded so sexy. It was hard to explain. Takumi leaned forward and kissed the man. Surprised, Ryousuke accepted the unexpected move and returned the kiss. They made out for a few minutes and Takumi hesitated when he felt a hand slide up his shirt, caressing his chest. He gasped and looked up at Ryousuke with an unsure look when the man readjusted their position so that Takumi was sitting on his lap.

"You scared Fujiwara?" Ryousuke grinned, lightly stroking Takumi's left nipple. Another gasp escaped through Takumi's lips and he arched his back a little. The reaction shows that the kid was never touched like this before. "It's obvious that you're a virgin." He grinned, twisting the swollen flesh between two fingers. Takumi blushed and shook his head. "S-so?" His only defense was. Hey, unlike most kids now days, Takumi wasn't worried about having sex so soon. He was waiting for the right moment. The only problem was with who?

He like both Keisuke and Ryousuke. Unfortunately, Takumi didn't have time to think about it when he felt Ryousuke's hand rubbing his inner thighs. "Ryousuke-san...." He moaned and slightly spread his legs. Taking it as a invitation, the older man rubbed the bulge that was forming in Takumi's tight school uniform pants. "So this means this will be the first time someone gives you relief?" He asked with a purr in the young boy's ear.

Carefully, Ryousuke started unbuckling Takumi's belt then unbuttoning his pants to bring down the zipper. "I'll go easy on you and just give you a hand job." He whispered, making Takumi shiver. A hand dipped in through his boxer, playing with some pubic hair teasingly before grasping at Takumi's hardened shaft.

Takumi moaned and leaned back against Ryousuke, opening up his legs wider. "Ah-" He sighed softly, squeezing his eyes shut. The little sounds he was making were like music to Ryousuke. "Feels good?" The man asked, making slow strokes from the base of Takumi's cock to the head.

"Mmmh~" Takumi answered, biting his bottom like. He gasped when Ryousuke rubbed the tip of the head, spreading the hot precum all over, making it moist and slippery. "R-ryousuke-san." He mewled squirming again. The movements made Ryousuke go faster, wanting to hear more of Takumi's sexy moan.

"Ha aah~!" Takumi threw his head back and clenched his fist. He felt it coming. His climax building up, ready to release. "Oh! Ryousuke-sa--"

Then at that moment, the door swung open.

"Aniki, I- - -" Keisuke stopped at the sight.

Takumi squeaked and rolled off of Ryousuke's lap, curling up at the end of the couch. _'WHAT THE HELL!?!?' _Usually this kind of thing never happen unless it's an anime...

Ryousuke looked pissed and he got up to grab a tissue and wipe his hands. "You what, Keisuke?" He held back a growl.

The younger brother looked from the embarrassed Takumi to his irritated brother. "I passed the test you help me on. Just wanted to thank you." But his tone didn't seem appreciated. He caught his brother fooling around with Takumi. His crush and secret lover. "I thought you had to meet up with dad at the airport." Keisuke mentioned.

"Right. I'll drop off Takumi on the way." Ryousuke walked towards the door.

"Why? You'll just get distracted." That earned him a glare from his big brother. "I mean. You're already late. Fujiwara lives the other way from the airport."

It was a good point. Ryousuke seemed to agree and nodded. "Take Fujiwara home then. I'll call if something comes up." He said and rushed out after smiling at Takumi.

Once the door was shut, the room became quiet. Takumi could feel the tension and didn't like how quiet Keisuke was. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Keisuke-san..." He narrowed his eyes, wondering what the young Takahashi would say to that. Keisuke folded his arms and sighed. "Do you choose him over me?" He asked calmly. "I figured you'd tell him it wouldn't work out. But since you didn't you're letting me go?"

Takumi shook his head. "No. I-I just don't know who." It's true, it got Takumi so frustrated. "I honestly liked Ryousuke for a long time..."

Keisuke looked away, obviously angry for what was said.

"But that was because I thought you wouldn't like me that way." Takumi admitted. "You were so popular with the girls; I thought I wouldn't have a chance." He blushed. "I really like your attitude and you looked so cool." Takumi giggled at that which was rare. But he found it funny cause to himself he sounded like some high school girl.

Keisuke grinned at that and walked towards the couch. He leaned down, putting his hands on Takumi's shoulders. "My attitude? People say I have a badass attitude." He said huskily. "Do you like bad boys, Fujiwara Takumi?"

The goal was to make Takumi turn red. And he succeeded. The kid nearly fainted!

Keisuke reached down and felt Takumi's still hardened cock that Ryousuke never finished. "Do you want to come?" He purred, getting on his knees in front of Takumi.

Hell yeah he wanted to come! It was uncomfortable! Takumi nodded biting his bottom lip. "Y-yes..."

Keisuke grinned and started stroking his shaft, watching Takumi buck his hips. "You look so sexy like this." Keisuke smirked.

Takumi panted and clenched his fist again. He then felt something wet slip up his heated need, making him moan. Opening his eyes, Takumi saw Keisuke leaning further down onto his lap and licking his cock. "Keisuke-san~!!" He moaned, trying to hold back his thrust so he couldn't choke him. "Oh fuck!" Takumi screamed, seeing a white flash as he orgasms.

Keisuke opened his mouth, taking some in to taste. Some got on his face but he didn't care. "Mmm...Really good." He licked his lips, and grabbing a tissue to clean up the mess. Takumi was exhausted, panting on the couch. "That...felt amazing..." Takumi moaned. "Thank you, Keisuke-san."

Keisuke smiled and sat next to Takumi to cuddle him back to comfort. "So...we'll keep this a secret?" He said, kissing his lips.

Takumi felt bad about it but nodded. It was interesting, but risky. One day he'll explain everything to Ryousuke...but for now...he needs to rest.

To Be Continue....

A/N: OMG~! Some action here~! XD There will be more, and hopefully more drama~! Thanks for reading~!!!!

Also! I'm still looking for an RP partner for Initial D yaoi~! I will love you forever! DX

.com/Yaoi_? (my username is Martex)


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Initial D and make no money from writing this story.**_

Dogfight

Chapter 4

_"Keisuke-san," Takumi gasped._

_"Shhh. Aniki will hear us if you're too loud." The man on top of him whispered, moving his hips skillfully against Takumi's leg. "You seemed to like this a lot." He narrowed his eyes down to Takumi's crotch. "Beg for me to suck you off." He grinned. "Tell me how much you want it."_

_Takumi gasped and raised his hips. "P-please," he began. "Suck on it." He watched as Keisuke's hands traveled down his chest and stopped at his hardened length, bounded in his pants. _

_Keisuke kept his eyes on Takumi's face emotion while pulling on the zipper, when--_

"Takumi! Okiiru!" Bunta's voice was heard downstairs, waking the kid up.

'What kind of dream was that?!' He squeezed his thighs together when he felt an uncomfortable tingle between his legs. 'Crap....' He pouted getting up to go to the restroom.

Usually, Takumi can wake up by himself. When he oversleeps, that means he had a frustrating week. His problem, this morning, was the Takahashi brothers. He had to make a decision about them.

A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he quickened his strokes. He wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. It was too embarrassing. But soon, he was panting, and his legs were getting weak. "Mmm!" Takumi bit his bottom lip to muffle his scream.

Walking down the stairs, Takumi zipped up his jacket. Outside, Bunta was loading up the Hachi Roku with fragile tofu like any regular delivery day. Takumi lost count of how many times he had made deliveries. It has been such a chore, he just doesn't care anymore. He slid into the driver seat and closed the door, not wanting the cool wind to hit his damp hair. When the time came, Bunta handed his son a cup of water which was placed in the cup holder.

"Drive safe," Bunta grunted as usual.

"Yeah, I know," Takumi responded and went on his way. He watched Bunta stand there with his cigarette from his rear view mirror and smiled. He was glad he had his dad's support. He feels more alive now that he started racing with other people. He even saw himself heading to a normal boring future. Even if Mogi was with him, he would feel exhausted.

Headlights came on behind him and a car pulled out from the corner of his neighborhood. Takumi ignored the person, but when he realized the car was tailgating him, he got really confused. Did he have to stop? Maybe the guy was in a hurry. Because he hadn't even reached the mountains yet, you can't race in the residence area. All the common sense was slipping from Takumi's mind as the car continued pushing him. He stepped on the gas, speeding up over 10 miles above the speed limit. What he didn't expect was a flash of red light.

"Shit..." Takumi cursed and pulled over. This was a first.

The police walked up to his window and Takumi had the window rolled down. "License?" The man asked. Takumi was glad he leaves his in the glove compartment. He handed it to the police who examined the card. "Is this your car, Mr. Fujiwara?" The man asked.

"It's my father's car. I'm using it to make a delivery." He said calmly as possible.

"You were going 15 miles over the speed limit, you know that?" The police said in a now scolding tone. "This is a dangerous place to be speeding."

_'Cause there may be kids running around at 4 o'clock in the morning.' _Takumi thought in his head. "I'm sorry." He said.

The man sighed and walked back to his car with Takumi's license, muttering something about _'careless racers'_. Takumi got scared. What will happen now? What if he wasn't allowed to drive for a while? What would Bunta do?

After what seemed like an hour to Takumi the officer returned and examined the trunk before walking to Takumi's window. "Here is your license, but you have a fine." The amount was not as bad as Takumi expected. But it was a lot. So much that he'll need to take extra shifts at his job for a week.

The police let Takumi go, watching the tofu delivery boy go on his way. This dampened Takumi's spirits. In fact, he was embarrassed. Even if no one he knew were around to see this, he wanted to pull over and take a break. The though even effected his driving.

But none the less, he made it to his destination and luckily without damaging the fragile tofu. He drove like any normal driver on the road.

Lights reflected off his mirrors and got Takumi's full attention. He pulled over to the side and so did the car behind him. _'Now what?!' _Takumi glared.

"Fujiwara." A rough tone said. Takumi sat up and turned in his seat to see who it was. "Ryousuke-san." He answered before getting out of the car and walking up to the man. "Were you waiting for me?" He asked quietly, pretty happy that the older Takahashi would be waiting at this hour for him.

"Yes. But you were late." He smiled down at the boy, leaning down to kiss him. Takumi closed his eyes, accepting the gentle kiss. Compared to Keisuke, Ryousuke was more careful. The younger Takahashi was more forceful and needy. When they broke the kiss, Takumi remembered to breath. "Why are you here?" Takumi asked. Seriously, it's nice that the racer wants to meet him even early in the morning, but it better not start a habit.

"It's something that Keisuke and I were talking about last night." Takumi tensed. Did he know? "I was comparing his driving skills with yours. I never mentioned who was better." He crossed his arms. "Didn't expect him to get angry about it."

Takumi didn't know what to say about this conversation.

"I want to tell him about us. But I want you to be friends with him before he knows. I don't want issues to start because I'm with you most of the time." He scoffed. "Keisuke likes the attention. Like a little kid, he gets jealous real easily."

This got Takumi thinking. What if Keisuke just wanted to start trouble so it would turn out to be a big disaster? It would make Takumi look bad for messing around between the two brothers. "I'll talk to him." Takumi said quietly.

Ryousuke smiled, happy that Takumi understood and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Takumi nuzzled the man's chest, feeling warm in his arms. "You should go back home. I don't want you to get in trouble." Ryousuke spoke after minutes of holding each other. Takumi nodded and gave Ryousuke a quick kiss on the lips before heading back to his car and they both went on their away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_'Keisuke-san?'_

_'Oil, Fujiwara? What do you want?'_

_'Can we meet? I need to talk to you.'_

_'When? Aniki and I have to meet our father later on tonight. If we meet now, it has to be quick.'_

_'Fine. I'll be at your house.'_

_'Nnh. This better be important.' *click*_

_*click*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Takumi stood at the front after ringing the doorbell. Keisuke was nice enough to leave the gate open for him, but by the looks of it, Ryousuke left and he only saw the FD there. The door opened and Keisuke stepped aside to let Takumi in. "I have to leave in fifteen minutes." He said while closing the door and walking to the living room. Takumi followed and lowered his head. "Keisuke-san." He began. "I think we should only be friends."

Keisuke adjusted his jacket and looked over at Takumi who continued. "I'm going to stay with your brother." He finished, not looking at Keisuke.

"Did my brother brain wash you?" He asked and tried not to sound pissed. His movements started to get rough too. "So. You pick my brother over me?" He glared, walking up to Takumi. It was frightening seeing him walk up with an angry look. It made Takumi back up and hit the wall that was behind him. "Kei-"

"Shut up, Fujiwara." He growled, pinning Takumi against the wall with one arm. Takumi struggled and freed himself by dropping to the floor and began crawling away. Keisuke pushed Takumi onto his back and pinned him again with both hands on his wrist.

Takumi yelped feeling really terrified of what was happening. "Keisuke! Stop!!" He yelled, bucking and pulling on his arms.

"Tell me first! What made you chose him?!" The man on top yelled back.

Takumi stopped his struggles, realizing it was no use. "Do you like me or are you just using me!? Am I a plot to cause trouble with Ryousuke?!"

Keisuke raised an eyebrow. "Plot? I had no intention of getting either of us in trouble. I want you to be with me. Even if it means behind my brothers back. I wanted you from the beginning." He let go of Takumi's wrists and got off of the exhausted boy. "But my brother asked you. I was too slow."

Takumi stood up and looked down at Keisuke, still furious about what just happened. "I think you should talk this over with your brother then. Get this straightened out before this gets worse."

Keisuke agreed and got up slowly to stand next to Takumi, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry for how I acted." He said, kissing a trail of hisses down Takumi's neck. "I just don't want my brother to take you from me." He looked into Takumi's eyes. He smiled and bowed to kiss the young drifter.

Takumi shouldn't allow it, but he liked this feeling. Hesitating, he kissed back and it got deeper.

It was so nice and peaceful that they didn't notice Ryousuke standing at the doorway...

To Be Continued.....

= w = Sorry for the wait. I was too busy. But happily I have a Beta~! X3 I'm so excited but embarrassed cause I'm pretty bad with English...and any other languages.

Hope everyone likes how this is going. I just touched the tip of all the drama. No sex scene though. Sorry. D: I know you wanted it! DX

Well, thank you for the reviews~! And I'm still up for any RPs! They fuel up my motivation and imagination~!

.com/Yaoi_? (Username is Martex) ~ w ^

_**I do not own Initial D and make no money from writing this story.**_

Dogfight

Chapter 4

_"Keisuke-san," Takumi gasped._

_"Shhh. Aniki will hear us if you're too loud." The man on top of him whispered, moving his hips skillfully against Takumi's leg. "You seemed to like this a lot." He narrowed his eyes down to Takumi's crotch. "Beg for me to suck you off." He grinned. "Tell me how much you want it."_

_Takumi gasped and raised his hips. "P-please," he began. "Suck on it." He watched as Keisuke's hands traveled down his chest and stopped at his hardened length, bounded in his pants. _

_Keisuke kept his eyes on Takumi's face emotion while pulling on the zipper, when--_

"Takumi! Okiiru!" Bunta's voice was heard downstairs, waking the kid up.

'What kind of dream was that?!' He squeezed his thighs together when he felt an uncomfortable tingle between his legs. 'Crap....' He pouted getting up to go to the restroom.

Usually, Takumi can wake up by himself. When he oversleeps, that means he had a frustrating week. His problem, this morning, was the Takahashi brothers. He had to make a decision about them.

A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he quickened his strokes. He wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. It was too embarrassing. But soon, he was panting, and his legs were getting weak. "Mmm!" Takumi bit his bottom lip to muffle his scream.

Walking down the stairs, Takumi zipped up his jacket. Outside, Bunta was loading up the Hachi Roku with fragile tofu like any regular delivery day. Takumi lost count of how many times he had made deliveries. It has been such a chore, he just doesn't care anymore. He slid into the driver seat and closed the door, not wanting the cool wind to hit his damp hair. When the time came, Bunta handed his son a cup of water which was placed in the cup holder.

"Drive safe," Bunta grunted as usual.

"Yeah, I know," Takumi responded and went on his way. He watched Bunta stand there with his cigarette from his rear view mirror and smiled. He was glad he had his dad's support. He feels more alive now that he started racing with other people. He even saw himself heading to a normal boring future. Even if Mogi was with him, he would feel exhausted.

Headlights came on behind him and a car pulled out from the corner of his neighborhood. Takumi ignored the person, but when he realized the car was tailgating him, he got really confused. Did he have to stop? Maybe the guy was in a hurry. Because he hadn't even reached the mountains yet, you can't race in the residence area. All the common sense was slipping from Takumi's mind as the car continued pushing him. He stepped on the gas, speeding up over 10 miles above the speed limit. What he didn't expect was a flash of red light.

"Shit..." Takumi cursed and pulled over. This was a first.

The police walked up to his window and Takumi had the window rolled down. "License?" The man asked. Takumi was glad he leaves his in the glove compartment. He handed it to the police who examined the card. "Is this your car, Mr. Fujiwara?" The man asked.

"It's my father's car. I'm using it to make a delivery." He said calmly as possible.

"You were going 15 miles over the speed limit, you know that?" The police said in a now scolding tone. "This is a dangerous place to be speeding."

_'Cause there may be kids running around at 4 o'clock in the morning.' _Takumi thought in his head. "I'm sorry." He said.

The man sighed and walked back to his car with Takumi's license, muttering something about _'careless racers'_. Takumi got scared. What will happen now? What if he wasn't allowed to drive for a while? What would Bunta do?

After what seemed like an hour to Takumi the officer returned and examined the trunk before walking to Takumi's window. "Here is your license, but you have a fine." The amount was not as bad as Takumi expected. But it was a lot. So much that he'll need to take extra shifts at his job for a week.

The police let Takumi go, watching the tofu delivery boy go on his way. This dampened Takumi's spirits. In fact, he was embarrassed. Even if no one he knew were around to see this, he wanted to pull over and take a break. The though even effected his driving.

But none the less, he made it to his destination and luckily without damaging the fragile tofu. He drove like any normal driver on the road.

Lights reflected off his mirrors and got Takumi's full attention. He pulled over to the side and so did the car behind him. _'Now what?!' _Takumi glared.

"Fujiwara." A rough tone said. Takumi sat up and turned in his seat to see who it was. "Ryousuke-san." He answered before getting out of the car and walking up to the man. "Were you waiting for me?" He asked quietly, pretty happy that the older Takahashi would be waiting at this hour for him.

"Yes. But you were late." He smiled down at the boy, leaning down to kiss him. Takumi closed his eyes, accepting the gentle kiss. Compared to Keisuke, Ryousuke was more careful. The younger Takahashi was more forceful and needy. When they broke the kiss, Takumi remembered to breath. "Why are you here?" Takumi asked. Seriously, it's nice that the racer wants to meet him even early in the morning, but it better not start a habit.

"It's something that Keisuke and I were talking about last night." Takumi tensed. Did he know? "I was comparing his driving skills with yours. I never mentioned who was better." He crossed his arms. "Didn't expect him to get angry about it."

Takumi didn't know what to say about this conversation.

"I want to tell him about us. But I want you to be friends with him before he knows. I don't want issues to start because I'm with you most of the time." He scoffed. "Keisuke likes the attention. Like a little kid, he gets jealous real easily."

This got Takumi thinking. What if Keisuke just wanted to start trouble so it would turn out to be a big disaster? It would make Takumi look bad for messing around between the two brothers. "I'll talk to him." Takumi said quietly.

Ryousuke smiled, happy that Takumi understood and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Takumi nuzzled the man's chest, feeling warm in his arms. "You should go back home. I don't want you to get in trouble." Ryousuke spoke after minutes of holding each other. Takumi nodded and gave Ryousuke a quick kiss on the lips before heading back to his car and they both went on their away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_'Keisuke-san?'_

_'Oil, Fujiwara? What do you want?'_

_'Can we meet? I need to talk to you.'_

_'When? Aniki and I have to meet our father later on tonight. If we meet now, it has to be quick.'_

_'Fine. I'll be at your house.'_

_'Nnh. This better be important.' *click*_

_*click*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Takumi stood at the front after ringing the doorbell. Keisuke was nice enough to leave the gate open for him, but by the looks of it, Ryousuke left and he only saw the FD there. The door opened and Keisuke stepped aside to let Takumi in. "I have to leave in fifteen minutes." He said while closing the door and walking to the living room. Takumi followed and lowered his head. "Keisuke-san." He began. "I think we should only be friends."

Keisuke adjusted his jacket and looked over at Takumi who continued. "I'm going to stay with your brother." He finished, not looking at Keisuke.

"Did my brother brain wash you?" He asked and tried not to sound pissed. His movements started to get rough too. "So. You pick my brother over me?" He glared, walking up to Takumi. It was frightening seeing him walk up with an angry look. It made Takumi back up and hit the wall that was behind him. "Kei-"

"Shut up, Fujiwara." He growled, pinning Takumi against the wall with one arm. Takumi struggled and freed himself by dropping to the floor and began crawling away. Keisuke pushed Takumi onto his back and pinned him again with both hands on his wrist.

Takumi yelped feeling really terrified of what was happening. "Keisuke! Stop!!" He yelled, bucking and pulling on his arms.

"Tell me first! What made you chose him?!" The man on top yelled back.

Takumi stopped his struggles, realizing it was no use. "Do you like me or are you just using me!? Am I a plot to cause trouble with Ryousuke?!"

Keisuke raised an eyebrow. "Plot? I had no intention of getting either of us in trouble. I want you to be with me. Even if it means behind my brothers back. I wanted you from the beginning." He let go of Takumi's wrists and got off of the exhausted boy. "But my brother asked you. I was too slow."

Takumi stood up and looked down at Keisuke, still furious about what just happened. "I think you should talk this over with your brother then. Get this straightened out before this gets worse."

Keisuke agreed and got up slowly to stand next to Takumi, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry for how I acted." He said, kissing a trail of hisses down Takumi's neck. "I just don't want my brother to take you from me." He looked into Takumi's eyes. He smiled and bowed to kiss the young drifter.

Takumi shouldn't allow it, but he liked this feeling. Hesitating, he kissed back and it got deeper.

It was so nice and peaceful that they didn't notice Ryousuke standing at the doorway...

To Be Continued.....

= w = Sorry for the wait. I was too busy. But happily I have a Beta~! X3 I'm so excited but embarrassed cause I'm pretty bad with English...and any other languages.

Hope everyone likes how this is going. I just touched the tip of all the drama. No sex scene though. Sorry. D: I know you wanted it! DX

Well, thank you for the reviews~! And I'm still up for any RPs! They fuel up my motivation and imagination~!

.com/Yaoi_? (Username is Martex) ~ w ^

*And I would also like to thank my Beta, CreotiaFlayier~! She's been a lot of help~!


End file.
